In recent years in which mobile phones have become widespread, as the demand for indoor voice communication and data communication has grown, the development of a home-use base station installed indoors has been pursued. As a form of operation of such a home-use base station, a way of implementing communication in which only a pre-registered mobile phone(s) is connected to a home-use base station has been studied. Since a range covered by a home-use base station is considerably smaller than that of a base station installed outdoors (hereinafter called “macro base station”), the range is called “femtocell”. Accordingly, a home-use base station is referred to as “femto base station” hereinafter.
Femto base stations as well as base stations in existing mobile communication networks transmit a common pilot signal. A mobile station performs synchronization establishment, channel estimation, and the like by receiving such a common pilot signal in order to establish a line, and then performs data transmission/reception with a base station. Therefore, it is necessary to be able to receive a common pilot signal with appropriate receiving quality in a mobile station in order to provide appropriate communication quality.
Further, as data transmission from a base station to a mobile station on the downlink has been speeded up, data transmission from the mobile station to the base station on the uplink has been also speeded up. To achieve the speedup of data transmission on the uplink, a technique to maximize the data transmission rate by maximizing the transmission power of the mobile station within the range in which the total amount of the received power (RTWP: Received Total Wideband Power) of all the channels in the base station remains at or below a predetermined target value has been known. The target value of RTWP is set in a fixed manner in each base station.
The femto base station like the one described above has been studied for use in systems such as WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) and E-UTRAN (Enhanced UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network). In WCDMA, data transmission is performed by using a dedicated channel, of which transmission power is controlled, on an uplink and a downlink, or performed by using a shared channel on a downlink as shown in Non-patent document 1. Further, in E-UTRAN, a radio frequency band is divided into a plurality of PRBs (Physical Resource Blocks) as shown in Non-patent document 2. Furthermore, a scheduler provided in an E-UTRAN base station assigns PRBs, and a base station performs data transmission with a mobile station by using an assigned PRB.
[Non Patent Document 1]
    3GPP TS 25.214 V7.3.0 (2006-12), 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Physical layer procedures (FDD) (Release 7)[Non Patent Document 2]    3GPP TS 36.300 V8.1.0 (2007-06), 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN); Overall description; Stage 2 (Release 8)